An Old Friend
by lilith03
Summary: Commodore Norrington captures an unusual pirate. COMPLETED! A bit random, but it wouldn't leave me alone. R&R!
1. Somewhere Beyond the Sea

_Disclaimer: I don't own PotC (though if Disney wants to give them to me, I wouldn't object), or "Beyond The Sea" by Bobby Darin. I'm just borrowing them for my own sick purposes._

_Summary: This bunny has been gnawing me in the back of the head for weeks, so I finally gave in. Commodore Norrington captures a pirate during a jailbreak, and discovers an old friend._

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in the jail of Port Royale, calling himself seven kinds of fool. Norrington had finally caught him again, and despite the pleadings of Elizabeth Turner, he was to hang in the morning. The commodore had even apologized to Jack for doing his duty. Despite himself, Captain Sparrow understood, and felt little bitterness toward Norrington. Now he sat humming to himself, wondering if he'd be able to escape again this time.

"Psst! Jack!" Whispered a familiar voice. A form detached itself from the shadows, and Jack's face lit up. Anna Cutter, an old lover and even older friend, was always a welcome face.

"_Captain_ Jack, luv. You should know that by now," Jack replied, a smirk on his face.

"Aye, sir. I _should_, but I just never seem to learn," his visitor retorted. A hand held up a ring of keys. "Want out?"

"Aye, lass. Where's the _Pearl_?" 

"The usual place. You know the spot," Anna answered as she unlocked the barred door to his cell. Glancing at the other occupied cells, she said, "We can't leave them here."

Jack sighed as Anna unlocked the other cells and woke the prisoners. As quietly as it is possible to move with twenty people following you, Captain Sparrow and Anna Cutter made their way through the fort to the streets of Port Royal. At least, that was the plan. Halfway down the stairs, shouts rose above them.

"Damn," Anna cursed. Turning to Jack, she said, "Go. I'll hold them off. See you on the _Pearl_." Jack hesitated, and she gave him a rough shove. "Go, Jack! They won't hesitate to shoot you. I'll be safer." In the long moments before he nodded, the shouts and clatter of the soldiers grew nearer. Turning to face her opponents, Anna drew her sword. The first soldier didn't see her and was taken by surprise. The second and third had time to shout warning to their fellows, and sooner than she would have liked, Anna was cornered in the dark stairway, a forest of muskets trained on her heart.

Flashing a winning smile, Anna said, "Evening, gents. Shouldn't such upstanding men such as yourselves be off doing something nicer than threatening a girl with muskets?" The ring of soldiers only closed tighter, pressing the blades of their bayonets to her throat. "Apparently not," she said to herself.

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


Now occupying Captain Sparrow's former cell, Anna Cutter sat against the bars and sang to herself. She was to hang in the morning.

"_Somewhere, beyond the sea.... Somewhere, waiting for me, my lover stands on golden sands, and watches the ships that go sailing_. _Somewhere, beyond the sea, she's there watching for me."_

Her voice, husky with the sea, took on a pleasant lilt and rose beyond the cell to Norrington's office through the quiet fort. Rising from his desk, Commodore Norrington stepped towards the direction of the song as though in a trance. Following the haunting melody to the stairs, he stopped to listen for a moment before quietly descending. Stopping in the shadows, he listened to a song he had not heard in years.

_"If I could fly like birds on high then straight to her arms, I'd go sailing. It's far beyond the stars, it's near beyond the moon. I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon. We'll kiss just like before, and never again I'll go sailing. Happy we'll be beyond the sea, and never again I'll go sailing._" When Anna finished her ballad, Norrington stepped back towards the stairwell.

Without turning, the pirate murmured, "Nice to see you remember, James. Here I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

_Well, let me know what you think. I'm trying to keep it as non-Mary-Sue as possible, but please let me know if she starts to drift in that direction. I love reviews, so please send me some!_


	2. Through The Bars

_Disclainer: The mouse has it all. Except for Anna, who popped up in my head one day and refuses to leave._

_Author's Note: Thank you, reviewers. _**Dala1**_, Anna came out of nowhere for me too, so we're in that together. _**Redlady**_, thanks for the support. Just wait and see. I think this chapter will answer a lot of questions, and hopefully make some new ones._

_Summary: to refresh your memories, Anna was captured springing Jack from jail, and somehow knows Commodore Norrington._

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Without turning, the pirate murmured, "Nice to see you remember, James. Here I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

Norrington barked a short laugh. "Lord knows I tried. You're not the easiest person to put out of mind." Approaching the bars, he looked down at Anna as she stood to face him and saw how the years had changed her. Her long brown hair had been cropped short, and bleached by the sun. Her milky skin had been toughened and tanned by years at sea, and her lithe body was wiry with muscle. Covered in dirt and grime, and clothed like a buccaneer, she still managed to look exactly as he remembered.

Smiling faintly, she answered, "Nor are you, James." Reaching one hand through the bars, she touched his arm, only to have him recoil indignantly.

"I am still an officer of the Royal Navy, Anna." The pirate smiled.

"And I hang in the morning. What? Afraid the dog's going to tell?" She asked, nodding towards the scruffy mutt curled up in the corner.

"And if you should escape?" Now it was Anna's turn to laugh.

"I'm not Jack Sparrow, James. I doubt anyone will notice the removal of another pirate from this world, even if she happens to be as pretty as me." Settling once more on the floor of her cell, she peered through the gloom at Norrington. "How long has it been, anyway?"

"Nearly fifteen years, Miss Cutter," the commodore said, shifting a little.

Anna glared at him. "Back to formalities, are we? You didn't call me that in the past."

Norrington snorted. "You weren't a pirate in the past."

"And you didn't have a stick up your arse, either, but you don't hear me complaining," she grinned. Norrington sighed and crouched down to look Anna in the eye.

"This is neither the time, nor the place-" he started.

"I'd have to disagree with you there, James. This is all the time I'll ever have. And the place really can't be helped." She grinned at him again. "Unless, of course, you want to let me out?" Norrington glared. "Didn't think so, but you can't blame a girl for trying."

"You weren't always this insufferable," he replied.

"Yes I was. Or don't you remember?" Anna's eyes narrowed as she leaned close to the bars. She smelt faintly of alcohol, salt, and gunpowder.

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


_"Come on, James!" urged the girl tugging at his arm. They were standing in the streets of London, and Anna was trying vainly to drag him to the docks._

_"What if we get caught?" he asked, still not budging._

_"We won't," she insisted. "And besides, even if we do, you can just claim it was all my idea."_

_"It is your idea," he pointed out. Anna had been trying to drag him down to the docks since midmorning to sneak aboard the _HMS Lancaster_ and see the pirate being held there._

_"Yes, but they won't believe it if you act noble and say that it was your idea. I'm the ruffian, remember?" James chuckled and pulled Anna off the street into an alley. _

_Kissing her gently, he asked, "And what does that make me?" Anna smiled._

_"Why, the poor hapless rich boy drawn in by my criminal ways, of course." He laughed and kissed her again._

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


"Of course I remember," Norrington whispered, drawing closer to the bars. As he did, he caught sight of Anna's left wrist, branded with a "P", and stiffened. "But that doesn't change what you are." Anna followed the direction of his gaze and sighed.

Pulling up her sleeve, she said quietly, "Look. I got that one two years ago boarding a merchant ship," indicating a scar that looked like the muscle had nearly been severed. Pulling up the tail of her shirt, she tapped a bullet scar just below her ribs. "Escaping from the Spanish." Rolling up the left leg of her breeches, Anna traced a scar on her calf. "A botched attempt to hamstring me." Finally, she pulled down the scarf wrapped around her throat and Norrington bit back a gasp. A ragged white scar encircled her neck; the mark of a noose. "The British Royal Navy. We're not so different, James. It's just that the law says that what you do is right."

Norrington reached gingerly through the bars and touched the scar the noose had left. The feel of the unnaturally slick skin under his fingers made him shiver. Anna put one calloused hand on his and scooted closer to the bars. Turning his hand palm up, Anna kissed the inside of his wrist, a gesture from their past.

Norrington sighed and cupped her face. "Anna-," he began.

The pirate pulled away, out of reach. "I know," she murmured. "And you're right. Our past doesn't change what I am. Or your duty." With a resigned sigh, she stood and paced to far end of her cell. "You should probably go now, Commodore Norrington."

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

_Muahahahaha! I feel really evil ending this chapter here, but everyone loves a cliffhanger, right? (frantically hopes that everyone loves a cliffhanger). What will Norrington do in the next chapter? To be honest, I have no idea._

_In any case, I shall send a frolicky piggy the way of anyone who can guess what fictional character I got Anna's last name from. Please review! I get all warm 'n' fuzzy inside whenever I see a new one._


	3. A Last Request

_Disclaimer: Even if I owned Johnny Depp, I don't think I'd know what to do with him. Well, I probably would.... (slaps self back to reality) And I don't own the song "A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts," either._

_Author's Note: This chapter is quite short, but there's a reason for that, which will be in chapter 4. Thanks to my reviewers, though I have yet to hear the answer to the frolicky piggy question. _**Lady Arien**_, thanks for the support. And now, on with the show!_

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ 

The pirate pulled away, out of reach. "I know," she murmured. "And you're right. Our past doesn't change what I am. Or your duty." With a resigned sigh, she stood and paced to far end of her cell. "You should probably go now, Commodore Norrington."

Norrington stood and said, "I'm sorry, Anna. But I cannot let you return to a life of piracy." Anna turned, and walked back to the bars. Looking at him for a moment, she smiled sadly.

"Is the condemned allowed a last request, James?" 

"Of course. Unless you want me to let you out," he smirked. Anna chuckled and shook her head.

"A kiss?" Norrington looked stunned for a moment, and she sighed. "I thought not." She started to turn away, but he caught her elbow and pulled her back to the bars. Cupping her cheek with his other hand, Norrington crushed his lips against Anna's, breathing in the sea smell of her. Anna's hands snaked through the bars and around his waist, bringing Norrington as close as she could. She whimpered and slid her tongue past his lips, teasing and coaxing as she had done all those years ago. 

Norrington felt his resolve slipping, and pulled away before it crumbled completely. Anna sighed longingly and slipped one hand from his neck to his chest, feeling the thump of his heart.

Stepping back from the bars, she murmured, "Goodbye, James. I expect I won't see you where I'm going."

Norrington nodded sadly and walked back up the stairs.

Anna turned back to the tiny cell window, through which leaked a tiny amount of moonlight. Slipping the dagger she had pilfered from Norrington out of her sleeve, she began to sing.

"_I've got a love-ly bunch of coconuts....."_

_~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ _

_Okay, yes it was a low-down, dirty, rotten thing for her to do. But she's a pirate. And why is she singing the coconut song? This fic is getting a little towards the humor side in the next chapter, as you'll see. Anyway, review please! They make my email account all happy and shiny._

  



	4. Escaping the Noose

_Disclaimer: I only own Anna. She showed up a few weeks ago and promptly kicked me for trying to kill her off. I also don't own the coconut song._

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed._** Cryptic Storm**_- to be honest, I like Norrington too much to make him a bad guy. At least, not a convincing one.__I feel all warm 'n' fuzzy when people tell me they want more. So, more it is!_

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

Murtogg and Mullroy were trooping down the steps to the jail when they heard the humming. Looking quizzically at each other, they followed the voice to Anna Cutter's cell. The pirate sat unconcernedly on the stone ledge, hat drawn down over her eyes.

"Oy! Cutter!" called Mullroy. The humming stopped, and a begrimed hand rose to push the tricorn hat from her eyes. She grinned at the two redcoats.

"Well, morning boys. And what can I do for ye?"

Murtogg held up a pair of shackles. "Um... well..."

Anna chuckled and rose fluidly. "Ah, yes. My execution. Well, wouldn't do to be late, now would it, boys?" She held out her wrists, looking extremely amused. The two soldiers glanced at each other warily before Murtogg unlocked the cell. Anna stood complacently while Mullroy fastened the shackles, though she had started to hum again.

By the time they were marching Anna away from the cell, she had started to sing quietly. Suddenly she stopped and peered closely at Murtogg and Mullroy.

"You boys sing at all?" They both nodded. She grinned heartily at this and said, "Would you do me a great favor, then?"

"Like what?" Murtogg asked.

"Sing with me on the way there?" Anna managed to look pleading. "S'an easy song, I promise."

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


"_I've got a love-ly bunch of coconuts!_" Sang Murtogg in a bass voice as they trooped through the nearly-deserted fort.

"_There they are a standing in a row!_" Chimed in Mullroy.

"_Big ones, small ones, some as big as yer head!" _Finished Anna, grateful that the two soldiers were singing loudly enough to cover the sounds of the dagger picking the locks on her shackles. Truth be told, the pirate hadn't had this much fun in years. She laughed as the pair continued singing. Slipping off her shackles, she ducked away, laughing even harder when the shouts of pursuit didn't come for several seconds.

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


Commodore Norrington paced in the square of the fort, glancing every now and then at the gallows a few paces away. Suddenly, the shouts of soldiers filled the fort, oddly coupled with maniacal laughter. Whirling towards the source, Norrington watched as Anna raced by, hair flying. She was followed seconds later by Murtogg and Mullroy. They in turn were followed by half the soldiers in the fort. Recovering from his shock, Norrington sped after them.

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


Anna was beginning to question the wisdom of her escape plan. Running full-speed through the fort, she looked frantically for a door that led to the street. Finally spotting one, she leapt through it and down the street. Skidding to a stop at the next intersection, Anna considered her options. The right-hand road led to the harbor. The other led inland. She deliberated for all of three seconds before turning left at a slightly slower pace to blend in with the morning bustle of Port Royale. Behind her, she could hear the clatter of soldiers and ducked into a doorway to watch. 

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


Norrington watched as his soldiers turned towards the harbor without stopping. Halting in the same place Anna had, he considered. He knew Anna; she would have turned inland to throw off her pursuers. The marines hadn't gotten far enough down the street for them not to hear him calling them back. But Norrington turned left without speaking and drew his pistol. As he jogged slowly down the street, he caught a flash of movement to his right. Anna had broken cover and was careening down the street, weaving erratically to keep Norrington from taking aim. Scattering civilians in his wake, he gave chase. When she ducked down an alley, Norrington smirked. Slowing, he wondered what Anna would do when she found that it was a...

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

_And of course, you all know what the alley is, but I feel all cool and villain-esque when I leave it like that. This is the one scene in this story that I absolutely adore, but let me know what you all think. The next chappie will soon appear, have no fear! (heehee, I can rhyme!)_

  



	5. A Dead End

_Disclaimer: you've heard it before and you'll probably hear it again. I don't own any of this except Anna, not even the songs._

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I'm sorry to see Anna go_, _but if I get enough positive reviews, she might guest-star in a few stories later on. Please review! _

_~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~_

"Dead end," muttered Anna as she searched desperately for a door, a window, anything she could escape through. "And here things were going so well." Turning back to the mouth of the alley, she watched Commodore Norrington round the corner and stop, smiling in what she assumed was triumph. Smiling half-heartedly, Anna took a step forward, but stopped when the commodore's pistol swung towards her heart. Suddenly solemn, she watched as Norrington approached, stopping a few paces away.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you here and now," he said, cocking the flintlock. Anna watched him for a moment before sighing, her bravado disappearing.

"I don't have one, James. But if you're going to shoot me, you'd best do it now. I won't go back." Anna watched Norrington carefully, hoping that for once he'd forget his duty and just shoot her. 

"You used our past against me," he said quietly. The pirate nodded. "You killed three marines." Another nod. "You'd kill me to escape, wouldn't you?" This time, Anna shook her head vehemently. Lowering his pistol, Norrington said, "Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. If you're going to escape, we'd better make it look good." Anna gawked at him, but sidled closer. She made a fist and raised it, looking at him hesitantly. "Hit me, Anna, before I change my mind."

Gritting her teeth, Anna swung her fist into Norrington's jaw, wincing at the crack of fist on flesh. His head whipped to the side, and Norrington stumbled. Working his jaw for a moment, he smiled crookedly. 

"You hit harder when we were children, but it'll do," he said. Anna smiled gratefully and jogged to the mouth of the alley. She looked back once before disappearing into the crowd.

  


~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~

  


Anna Cutter stood at the stern of the _Black Pearl_, watching Port Royale sink into the distance. The sun had set, and it was quickly growing dark. Despite knowing that she would not be deserted, seeing the _Black Pearl_ anchored in the rocky cove where Anna had left her was a relief. Explaining her escape to Captain Sparrow had taken a little embellishing, but he had taught her everything, even how to lie. Fingering the dagger she had pilfered from Norrington, Anna sighed and turned away from the disappearing island. It was her watch, and she'd be damned if she steered the _Pearl_ wrong. Standing at the helm, watching the endless expanse of the Caribbean fade into darkness, Anna started to hum, then to sing.

"_Somewhere, beyond the sea....Somewhere, waiting for me, my lover stands on golden sands, and watches the ships that go sailing."_

_~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~_

_So, there it is. I tried very hard to stay away from any squishy declarations of love, but I hope the message came through clear enough. Since no one guessed where Anna's last name came from, I'll tell you. I borrowed it from the elven chief Cutter in the graphic novels, _Elfquest_, which I also do not own. Yay! A frolicky piggy all to myself!_

  


  



End file.
